Luck of the Sparrow
by darkdancer
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean in Ballad format. Naturally starring Captain Jack Sparrow. Will Turner fans beware


Ballad

  


Luck of the Sparrow

  


Ah, sailing on the blue Caribbean

white sails gleaming in the sun

with pirates swarming like ants to marzipan

Gathering gold armed with cutlass and gun

  


Flamboyant, drunken and crazy to boot

one pirate, crafty and bright

Captain Jack, always looking for loot

Wiling to cheat in a fight

  


Captain Jack Sparrow sailed the Black Pearl

To the Isle de Meurta he was bound

a treasure to make an emperor's mind whirl

Hidden on an island that can't be found

  


But Jack had a compass that didn't point north

to guide him to the glittering gold

But a villainous first mate came forth

and asked, the location, to be told

  


The luck of the Sparrow is like his heart

as twisted and convoluted as Celtic art

  


The crew mutinied and abandoned poor Jack

on a deserted island in the Caribbean

but his luck you see, they did lack

and were cursed to a man

  


For the gold was cursed by Aztec Gods

To punish the greedy Spanish

and taking the coin angered the gods

to be dead they make you wish

  


At first there was no reason to fuss

can't die, but also can't feel

to break the curse became their purpose

they must return the coins they did steal

  


The curse can be broken only one way

to appease the angry gods blood must be given

of hopes they were down to their last ray

their blood or the blood of their kin

  


The luck of the Sparrow is like his heart

as twisted and convoluted as Celtic art

  


Rescued from the island by runners of rum

Ole Jack, the scoundrel, got off easy

But he loved the Pearl more than his mum

And by now was quite the crazy

  


For ten long years Jack hunted that ship

But how ever could he win?

The pirates were long dead, the moon let slip

They were harshly punished for their sin

  


Then fortune's fingers danced for him

Sent winds that were her toys

Jack's horizon was looking dim

his bout was sinking with little noise

  


Serenely sailed into Port Royal he did

rescued a damsel from drowning

"hang him" the governor callously bid

Jack was harshly condemned for pirating

  


The luck of the Sparrow is like his heart

as twisted and convoluted as Celtic art

  


Clever Jack almost, the gallows escaped

but he was stopped by Will Turner, the whelp

A blacksmith was his honest trade

Will loved the girl Jack did help

  


That night the Black Pearl stealthily attacked

called by the gold the girl had stole

The only gold medallion that they lacked

Kidnaped maiden was to be her role

  


Will broke Captain Jack out of Jail

to help him chase after the Pearl

Although against pirating Will would rail

he cared more for the girl

  


But as bonny Captain Jack Sparrow well knew

Will was the only son of Bootstrap Bill

The girl was useless to the crew

the blood they needed flowed through Will

  


The luck of the Sparrow is like his heart

as twisted and convoluted as Celtic art

  


They boarded the Dauntless to commandeer the Interceptor

admit it, Jack's the best pirate you ever saw

But two cannot sail a ship, you need more

to Tortuga! Where there is no law

  


Two slaps and some beer later, it was done

A fearsome crew was assembled

A molty crew, worth their salt, every one

another slap and Tortuga they fled

  


They hounded the cursed pirates to their cave

Where Will hit Jack with an oar

And ran off with Elizabeth, who he desired to save

Jack was in trouble once more

  


The pirates chased after the Interceptor

Jack bargained in a frenzy of words

But the Interceptor's crew could flee no more

Their chances were for the birds

  


The luck of the Sparrow is like his heart

as twisted and convoluted as Celtic art

  


When at last the two pirate ships fought

with cannons full of silverware

They didn't listen to Jack as they ought

of cursed pirates with evil monkeys beware

  


Because Will is certainly a prize dunce

Jack was again marooned, this time with Miss Swann

And Jack couldn't escape as he had once

The rum runners had moved on

  


But Elizabeth got Jack incredibly drunk

And turned the rum into a huge bonfire

Which put Captain Jack Sparrow in a blue funk

Although rescue was nire

  


After some irons and an engagement

The Dauntless set off after the Pearl

To the Pirates' cave they were bent

As they let the sails unfurl

  


The luck of the Sparrow is like his heart

as twisted and convoluted as Celtic art

  


Jack had the British navy set up an ambush

Then alerted Barbossa of the plans

Who sent the pirates off in a rush

Confident Jack had changed allegiance

  


Of her cabin Elizabeth slipped out

And she freed Jack's new crew

They turned the Black Pearl right about

from the island de Meurta they flew

  


Jack palmed a medallion and now was cursed 

He fought the pirates with help from Will

For a moment we feared the worst

But the danger was truly nil

  


A shot rang out from Jack's pistol 

And that is how you win

Although it seemed to be it wasn't useless at all

For the curse had been rightly broken

  


The luck of the Sparrow is like his heart

as twisted and convoluted as Celtic art

  


Happily Jack rooted through the treasure

But just when it was looking bright

his future was truly less than sure

his ship had fled the fight

  


Now the possession of the British

Jack was to be cruelly hanged by neb

Ruthlessly denying him his wish

To Captain the Pearl again

  


But finally the whelp came bravely through

And freed dear Captain Jack

With the help of a sword he threw

and the Pearl, which had come back

  


Once again Captain Sparrow triumphed in the end

By taking advantage of the opportune moment

and playing with every card fate did lend

some times the rules must be bent

  


The luck of the Sparrow is like his heart

as twisted and convoluted as Celtic art


End file.
